


Who Are You Really

by Influence35



Series: The Last Female Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Kyoshi Island, Northern Water Tribe, Romance, Season/Series 01, Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders, not all airbenders are extinct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Influence35/pseuds/Influence35
Summary: || Book 1: Water ||Air-benders have been extincted for a century. The whole culture was wiped out by the ruthless Fire Nation. What many do not know, however, was that one air-bender escaped. Eri, as she was called, fled to the Southern Water Tribe and settled down, having children and grandchildren. Non of her kin inherited her endangered skill. Until Kailani.





	1. The Avatar Has Returned

"Kailani, sweetie, you have to run!" A middle aged woman held her 7 year old daughter, tightly, in her protective arms as she whispered demands into her ear.

"Mum?" The young and innocent girl looked up at her mothers deep blue eyes, which were once filled love and hope now concern and fear took it's place.

"Kai, daddy and I will be fine. Just hide in the woods and Mommy will come and collect you okay." She kissed Kailani on the top of the head, "Promise me you will not come back to this village until I come and get you, okay. You are the only hope we have for the Air Nomads to survive."

Kailani nodded, tears brimming her water and sky blue eyes. And with that gesture the woman released her daughter and ushered her to the woods surrounding the small Earth Kingdom village. She sprinted as fast as her little legs would take her to the edge of the woods, where she hid behind the large tree which she remembered that her and Haru, an older boy from the village, liked to play on.

After a few moments of waiting in the dreary silence, an eruption could be heard from multiple places across the village, the bakery, neighbor's houses, and her house. When Kailani saw her house go up in dancing flames, she knew that if she didn't move now something unspeakable could happen to her. So she ran.

All those good memories that she had made from that place disappeared and were replaced by dark memories, the bright ones being pushed away and forgotten. Just because of that day, the day the Fire Nation took all hope from the villagers by imprisoning all the earth-benders and terrorising families. And Kailani couldn't do anything about it.

*****

Kailani awoke with sweat dripping down her forehead. After that devastating day, 5 years ago, Kailani hasn't been able to have a proper rest without seeing those burning houses and people that lay in that village.

"Kai!" 

Kailani sighed at her name being called from her 'sister'. 4 years ago, she arrived at Kyoshi island, by accident, and was taken in by a family who already had a daughter of their own, who was 4 years older than herself.

"Kai!" A more demanding tone called from outside her door.

"I'm coming Suki!" Kailani quickly pulled her green, Earth Kingdom dress over her undergarments and then swiftly brushed her fingers through her short, dark brown hair. After she was happy with her attire, Kailani unlocked her door so Suki could come in.

"Took you long enough." Suki teased as she opened the door.

"Aren't you meant to be training or something?

She just rolled her eyes at Kailani's reply, "I'm going in a little while, that's why I came up." Suki said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Okay, well bye." Kailani gave a quick wave to her adoptive sister before falling back onto her bed.

"Oh no, you are coming with me because you need to help me go grocery shopping before dad wakes up and realise we have any food left. We don't want him trying to go grocery shopping again do we?" Both girls shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, Okay I'll come."

"Great!" Suki clasped her hand's together, "We need some more milk and fruit. Now come on."

Suki dragged Kailani down to the square filled with different sorts of foods in carriages. As Kailani was choosing what sort of fruit she will get, a Kyoshi Warrior ran up to Suki, dresses in her armor and face paint.

"Suki, three unknown outsiders have landed on the shore, accompanied with a giant hairy beast."

Suki nodded her head at the Warrior and then turn around to Kailani, "Kai, you continue shopping, I'll be back in a few minutes." And she ran off before Kailani could reply. But she didn't complain, she was completely use to it by now.

Nearly half an hour passed before Suki was seen again, her and other Kyoshi Warriors dragging three bind and blindfolded kids, 2 wearing Water Tribe clothing and one Air Nomad, with arrow tattoos covering his bold head and going underneath his clothing. Suki tied all three of them to the post that held the Kyoshi Statue. The rest of the Warriors stood behind Oyaji, the leader of Kyoshi island, respectively. The rest of the villagers, including Kailani, stood behind the gate going to the houses.

"You three have some explaining to do." Oyaji demanded with his hands firmly on his hips.

"Show yourself, cowards!" A young Water Tribe boy with a ponytail, around the age of 16, challenged. Suki, accepting his wishes, unmasked the boy as two other warriors did the same to his comrades.

Ponytail boy's frown deepened, "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" He aggressively said towards the Kyoshi Warriors. Kailani gasped at his disrespect to them, no one has ever disrespected a Kyoshi Warrior and left without several broken bones.

Suki stepped towards him and placed a fist in front of his face, "There are no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy just looked at Suki with disbelief, "Wait a second," he glanced at the tattoo boy on his right, who seems to be the same age as Kailani, as if looking for confirmation, before mockingly stating, "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

Kailani face-palmed, wondering how stupid this boy could be, his comrades seem to be wondering the same thing since the tattoo boy winced while the girl just shock her head in shame.

Suki grabbed the ponytail boy by his collar and stared at him angrily, "A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight."

Hurriedly, the girl leans forward in her bonds, "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." She gave her brother an annoyed glance as Suki released him from her hold but continues to stares at the boy in dismay.

"It's my fault." The tattoo boy's words startled Kailani, since he has been silent throughout the whole interrogation, but his words rung with sorrow, "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride a elephant-koi." 

Oyaji, not believing a word he uttered, angry replies, "How do we know you're-" He points at the three hostages, "not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way."

Kailani was about to interject and say that she believed them but the tattoo boy got to it first with a new found brightness across his face, "This Island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

Oyaji scoffed, "Ha! How could you possible know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 4 hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Tattoo boy bowed his head and replied almost inaudible, "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Kailani gasped, along with the rest of the village. She knew that if he was the Avatar that means he's an air-bender! Kailani almost jumped for joy, she might not be the last air-bender after all. For the past 12 years of her life she always thought that she was the last hope for the Air Nomads, but if this tattoo boy could survive that means that more air-bender's could have.

Suki clenched her fists in front of the boys face, "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappear a hundred years ago!"

The claimed Avatar smile sheepishly, "That's me!"

Angrily, Oyaji pushed passed Suki and points at the Avatar, "Throw the imposter to Unagi!"

Kailani's eyes widen at Oyaji's harsh decision and was running forward ready to help, but once again the tattoo boy already had that covered. After the Water Tribe girl's demand, he broke free of his binds and flipped over the Statue Of Kyoshi's head and slowly descended to the ground as if he was flying. He gently touches the ground in front of the large crowd while his robe still fluttered around him.

"It's true..." Oyaji said in awe, "you are the Avatar."

With a serious look on his face, the Avatar pulled some marbles from underneath his robes, "Now, check this out!" He used his air-bending to spin the marbles at a high speed in between his hands, with a large, over exaggerated grin plastered on his face as he looked back and forth between the marbles to the villagers.

The crowd went nuts, cheering, and one guy mouth began to foam and then fainted. Kailani just laughed with joy. She wasn't the last air-bender after all.


	2. Attack on Kyoshi Island

The first thing that Kailani noticed about the Avatar was that he was childish, really childish. Aang, as he claimed his name to be, jumps around the village with a large smile always plastered on his face. But of course, with him being the Avatar and all, he also has Fangirls. So Kailani wass having a little trouble trying to get him on his own to talk, since he was either crowded by the younger girls of the village or his Water Tribe friends, Katara and Sokka. Normally, she would have just demanded him to talk to her but if she wants him to teach her airbending, she knows that she just has to wait until he is free.

Even though Kailani is kind of annoyed that the Avatar is never left alone, she remembers that Air Nomads are meant to Monks and are usually separated from the other gender, so she can't really blame him if he is fantasying over the fact that females want to be around him.

But it is seriously getting out of hand. The girls are starting to chase him around the village like he is a handsome prince or something. Kailani thought she'll never get a chance to speak with him before he left and was losing hope faster than she can run, and she can run as fast as the wind!

But she finally saw her opportunity. An artist was painting a picture of the Avatar, just the Avatar. Kailani found it a perfect time to talk to him after the painting and snatch him away before the 8 year old girls could. But, of course, the girls started to show up, just starting by one until a whole herd of them fell over one another and onto Aang.

Having about enough of all this, Kailani marched over to the whole group and stood in front of the fallen bunch with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Uh...Hi?" Aang awkwardly greeted with a small wave.

"Girls, go help your parents with chores or something, I'm sure they'll appreciate the help." Kailani softly spoke with her eyes saying 'Leave before I punch one of you guys in the nose'

After the girls left, Aang used the air around him to shoot himself off the ground and land gently in front of Kailani.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a confused expression spread across his face, wondering why this girl was staring at him with pure disappointment.

"Katara," She began, figuring that she shouldn't just start with 'I'm an airbender', "she's been angry with you, correct?"

Aang was taken aback by this question, he was not expecting her to say that.

"I guess?"

Kailani sighed at his blindness, "Your letting this new founded fame get to your head and she has been trying to tell you that, even though I haven't actually got a chance to speak with her," she gave nervous laugh at her realization of what she was implying without Katara actually saying anything to her, "but you can tell that she is disappointed with you and you shouldn't get your friends and family angry with you because, with this war going on, you don't know how long you will have with them?"

Aang bowed his head, her words replaying in his head, "Your right, it's just that I've never had girl want to hang out with me, let alone be close to me, as an Air Nomad we were separated-"

"I know." Kailani interrupted him, but decided to explain more at his confused look, "I've done my fair share of research on Air Nomads, my Grandmother being one and all." Kailani shrugged her shoulder as if it was no big deal, but Aang thought differently.

Her words kept on ringing in his head, 'Grandmother', 'Air Nomad'. If this girl, who he still didn't even know the name of, Grandmother was an Air Nomad, and possibly an Airbender, that means he wasn't the last one. Their could be more airbenders and Air Nomads out there.

Kailani noticed Aang's expression brighten at her words and her face dropped, "I know what you are thinking, and no. My Grandmother was the only one to escape and she died before I was born."

Aang face dropped with hers, "Did she live here?" He asked.

"No, she lived at the Southern Water Tribe, where she met my grandfather and my father was born. She died six months before I was born and my parents fled, since my dad's father and my mum's grandparents where already taken away years prior for being Waterbenders." She sighed at the memory of her mother telling her the story of her grandparents. Apparently, they put up a noble fight and were one the last to be captured, her mum's father being the second last Waterbender to be captured, "I was born and raised at a Earth Kingdom village, but it was attacked when I was 7.

"My parents were most likely killed." Kailani head dropped, and her eyes forced shut as she tried to stop the tears that had began to run down her tanned cheeks.

Aang didn't know what to say, he hardly knew this girl and she was already confiding her past with him. Wow, was he really this good!

Kailani glanced up at the Avatar to find a dumbstruck expression covering his face. She smirked, "I'm Kailani by the way."

Aang grinned at her, glad to have a change on the subject, "So, can I call you Lani or just Kailani or something else?"

She gave the Avatar a death glare at the name suggestions, "If you call me Lani I will have your head, Avatar or not."

Aang gulped, he didn't want to make the intimating girl have a reason to want to attack him, she might not even be a bender and he is still terrified by her.

"You can call me Kai though."

They both grinned at each other for what felt like hours, even though it was most likely only minutes.

"Talk to Katara." Kailani broke Aang out of his daydream..

Aang chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, will do." And with that he ran off back to the village's marketplace, glancing behind his shoulder at Kailani before being out of eye shot of the curious girl.

Kailani sighed. She wanted to tell him about her Airbending abilities but thought it wasn't the right time to do so. She'll just have to talk to him another time, if she will be able to have the opportunity to.

*****

Approximately, an hour has past since Kailani's little speech to Aang. And by the looks of it, it didn't sink through his tattoos.

"'Simple Monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't get to your head?" Katara told Aang at the marketplace with her hands on her hips and frowned bloody murder right into Aang's soul.

"It didn't" He simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "You know what I think? You just don't want to come because your jealous!"

"Jealous?! Of what?"

"Jealous that we are having so much fun without you."

Katara hollowly laughed, "That's ridiculous!"

"It is a little ridiculous," He agreed with her, but not wanting to give her the satisfaction of being right, he added, "but I understand."

Both friends glared daggers at each other and Kailani thought it was time to intervene, "Okay, okay!" She jumped in the middle of the two with her hands spread out to keep some distance from both of them, "How about we all just calm down, and quiet down as well, because I bet you Unagi can hear this conversation."

"Kai, stay out of this!" Aang yelled at his new found friend.

Katara laughed with no emotion in it, "Let me guess, this is another one of your Fangirls?"

The 12 year old girl's eyes widened, "What?! Spirits no! Seriously those girl annoy me so much! There something creepy about that KoKo chick?" She glance behind her shoulder to see KoKo standing there with her hands on her hips and yelling at one of the other girls. Kailani shuddered.

"I just seriously hate seeing people fighting." she pointed her finger to the sky and attempted to impersonate an wise man, "It's the Avatar's job to bring peace and balance to the world and it's mine to stop pointless fights and arguments." Katara had an eyebrow raise while Aang looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Kailani turned to Katara, "I'm Kailani by the way, but just call me Kai." she pointed behind herself to where Aang was standing, "Mister popular and I already met after I yelled at all his Fangirls to leave the poor Avatar alone, I don't think he really cared if they stayed or go by the look of things."

Katara grinned at the young girl and then interlocked their arms, also picking up her basket, "Oh, we will make the greatest friends."

The girls left the dumbstruck Avatar as they left to go back to the new arrivals apartment.

*****

"Aang just frustrates me so much!" Katara confided with her new friend.

Kailani and Katara sat in the waterbender's, her brother's and the Avatar's temporary apartment while they stayed at Kyoshi Island. Katara was practicing her waterbending, a plume of water rose and fell from the small bowl in front of her. Kailani just watched with interest flooding her eyes.

"I can see that, most likely because of your argument down at the markets."

Katara dropped her head, "Was I really that loud?"

Kailani was about to reply but Aang came to the door of the room, standing cockily as if he owns the world, "Katara, remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?"

Without looking up from her bowl, she replied, "Yeah." Her voice ringing with boredom.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous."

She still didn't look up from her bowl, but Kailani could see frustration starting to show on her face, "Good for you."

Surprised, Aang replied, "You're not going to stop me?"

Katara still stared at the bowl in front of her, the water she was bending starting to shrink, "Nope. Have fun."

Aang crossed his arms peevishly, "I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Aang turned to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turns his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door. Just as he is out of veiw, Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms, and looks at the door which Aang has just exited through. She drops her head into her hands.

"Am I invisible or something today?" Kailani broke the frustrating silence and tried to lighten Katara's mood.

Katara didn't move a muscle at the other girl's statement and Kailani thought that Aang might of broke her, "Um, Katara? Are you at all in there or have you gone on a field trip into the spirit world?" She waved her hand in front of the waterbender.

"I'm fine." Katara muttered in her hands as she tried to reassure the preteen.

"You should go down there."

"What?" Katara looked up from her hands and raised an eyebrow.

Kailani sighed, "You should go down there and make sure he doesn't kill himself before he's meant to stop the Fire Lord." She smiled at Katara, "Anyway, I need to see my sister, Suki."

Katara got to her feet, "Yeah, you're probably-wait! Did you just say Suki was your sister?" Kailani's final words finally processing through her brain.

Kailani laughed, "Not biologically, but yes, now go. For all we know, he already killed himself by just walking there?"

As Katara left, Kailani made her way to the Kyoshi Warrior's dojo. When she arrives she sees Suki and Sokka circling each other in a battle stance. Sokka was wearing the traditional Kyoshi Warrior uniform, including the face paint and head piece. Kailani burst into hysterics, making the two to stop circling each other and stare at the preteen.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Suki asked her sister as Sokka sunk back, obviously embarrassed about his current predicament.

Kailani's laughter started to slow down slightly and was able to catch her breath enough to say something, "I just came to see you, and I see that!" She pointed at embarrassed Sokka and her laughter increased again.

Sokka was about to say something, but was interrupted by Oyagi rushing to the door, where Kailani was standing at the time.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Sokka gave up on the matter and rushed out the door with Suki, while Kailani ran into the dojo and grabbed her pair of golden fans and then sprinted outside to help.

She caught up to Suki and Sokka, who were hiding behind a house which was quite close to the gate to the village. Firebenders could be seen entering the village and searching for, what they all guessed, the Avatar.

"Zuko." Sokka hissed underneath his breath as he caught sight of the guy who was leading the group of firebenders, his left eye burnt and scarred.

Suki aligned her fan towards Zuko, ready to throw, "Kai, a little help with the aim?" She whispered while not taking her eyes off her target.

Suki threw her fan at Zuko, purposely missing him. As Zuko turned his attention to the three warriors, Kailani closed her eyes and lifted her arms up, focusing on turning the fan around to hit Zuko. A satisfactory clang could be heard from his direction and Kailani opened her eyes to see a confused Zuko throwing fire in the other direction of the three.

She turned back to her comrades, Suki having a congratulating grin plastered on her face while Sokka's jaw was hitting the floor.

"Your-Your..." Sokka stuttered.

Kailani grinned at him and then pushed him to go and fight with the other Kyoshi Warriors who were already advancing on the firebenders. Sokka ran out in the open to help Suki, who was fighting Zuko. Kailani took a deep breath, preparing herself to reveal her airbending to the Fire Nation.

Kailani stepped out from the village house and sent a gust of wind toward the closest firebender, knocking him off his rhinoceros and knocking him out. A few metres away from herself, she saw a Kyoshi Warrior losing a fight to a firebender who kept on sending fire balls in her direction. Kailani lifted her hands in front of her, her fans in both hands, and clapped them together, sending two gusts of wind colliding with each other, the firebender in the middle and knocking him unconscious.

Kailani sent gust of wind, after gust of wind towards firebenders, slowing losing her energy and strength she once possessed at the beginning of the battle. Aang showed up with Katara shortly after Kailani began fighting and was currently facing Zuko.

Aang used Kyoshi Warrior fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko, knocking him through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picked up his staff, which he had knocked out of his hands before. He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town, looking behind himself to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He lands next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside a random house.

Kailani sees where Aang and Katara are standing and quickly rushes over to them.

"Get inside." Katara ushers the young child inside the house.

Aang stands next to her, looking upset and heartbroken, "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault." Kailani reassured him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here." Katara suggested, "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Aang hung his head, "I'll call Appa."

The three ran behind the house and Aang left to call the Bison. Suki and Sokka arrived at their safe haven and Katara told her brother that they where leaving. Sokka and Suki said their goodbyes, her giving him a kiss on the cheek and then running off to help with the fight. Sokka grabs Kailani's hand and runs up Appa's tail. Kailani looks behind herself to see Suki glance in her direction and nods her head.

"Why is Kailani coming?" Katara asked Sokka, as him and Kailani landed on Appa's saddle.

He rubs the back of his neck, "I'll tell you later."

Katara nods her head as Aang tells Appa to go and the bison flies away from the burning Kyoshi Island. Aang, who is sitting behind Appa's head, has his head bowed and his hands tightly clasping the reins.

Katara leans forward, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing."

"Yeah, that Zuko guy would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. Everyone is going to be fine, Aang." Kailani tried to help rise his mood.

Aang didn't reply and without a word, Aang suddenly dives off of Appa's head and into the bay, a determined expression on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Katara cries after him.

Katara, Sokka and Kailani watch in horror as Aang disappears under the water, the water's surface starting to shows concentric rings that Aang's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the Unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the Unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. He pulls back on the whiskers and the Unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun.

Aang sees that Kyoshi is out of danger and lets go of the sea monster's whiskers. The Unagi rears it's head and Aang jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down and catches him in his front paws and flies off.

Aang climbs back onto Appa's saddle in front of his gaping friends, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

Kailani just shook her, "That was so awesome!"


	3. Grandpa Aang

"You're a what!" Aang deadpanned, his eyes widened with surprise and annoyance. Two emotions Kailani never thought she'll she the same person possess at the same time.

"An air-bender!" Sokka continued to try to get the young Avatar to believe him, while Kailani and Katara where just sitting in silence.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't see her squish a guy with wind or knock a bunch of fire-benders off their rhinoceroses!" He just stared desperately at his friends.

Kailani interjected, "You know the person who you are speaking about is sitting right here?" she pointed to herself to emphasis the point.

After hearing her voice, Sokka got an idea starting to run through his mind. He grabbed one Kailani's fans and threw it at her, hitting her square in the head and causing the golden fan to fall off the side of Appa.

As quick as she could, Kailani raised her arms and started to circle them around her head. The fan, that had started to fall at a hypo speed into the ocean below them, was caught in a ball of air and started to make its way back to the bison's saddle. Once her weapon of choice was securely in her grip, Kailani sent a blast of air at Sokka, causing him to hit his back on the side of the saddle.

"That hurt you know!" She yelled at the sarcastic boy, who was clutching his arm to try and ease the pain.

He got up onto his knees, "Yeah, well I was trying to get them to believe me that you were an air-bender!" He gestured at the other two benders on the saddle, both who had dumbstruck expression lingering on their faces.

Kailani was about to reply something sarcastic back but was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace, knocking the air out of her lungs. Aang was hugging the life out of her as if if he were to let go she would disappear.

"Um...not that I'm flattered by the hug and all. But why are you hugging me?" Kailani gently nudged the boy away a bit, feeling awkward at the unexplained hug.

Aang sniffed, "I thought I was the last one?"

The female Airbender sighed and wrapped her arms around the boy, "Well, you're not anymore."

*****

"The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu!" Aang proudly stated with his hands spread out towards the large and impressive city made from stone, "I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

"Wow." Katara stared at the tall city in awe.

Kailani laughed at the water-bender's reaction, "I bet you don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said with amazement lingering in his eyes.

"Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang launched himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.

Katara stretches her arm out to him, "Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Aang halts his descend toward Omashu at Katara's cry, and glanced up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You need a disguise." Sokka adds to his sister's request, as an attempt to ease the Avatar's confusion.

"So what am I supposed to do? Grow a moustache?" Aang sarcastically asks.

"Actually," Kailani adds, "That isn't a bad idea."

Her comrades stared at Kailani, all having their eyebrows raised at what she just said.

*****

Aang wiggles his nose, which, under it, now has a patch of Appa's fur, serving as a moustache. He then pats his head which also consisted of Appa's fur, climbing high above his head.

He scratches underneath his wig, "Ugh. This is so itchy!" He glances at Appa, who is standing next to him, "How do you live in this stuff?" Appa slowly turns his head toward Aang and snorts at him as if he was scoffing.

Sokka and Kailani were relaxing on a rock, Katara standing next to them, and were watching the young Avatar complain about his new locks.

"Great!" Sokka exclaimed, "Now you look just like my grandfather."

Katara glances at Sokka and replies, "Technically, Aang is 112 years old."

Kailani snorts, "Really? The Avatar who I thought was the same age as me is actually 100 years older." She gets off the rock, causing Sokka to fall back because he was using her as an arm rest, "What's the story behind that?"

Aang ignores her question and nimbly kicks up his staff and spins it rapidly around before placing it upright on the ground to be used as a walking stick. He hunches his back and leans heavily on his staff like an old person, "Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers." He impersonates an old man, "The big city awaits!"

Aang shuffles back down the hill, while using his walking stick to keep him upright. Sokka, Katara and Kailani gave each other a questionably glance before following Aang down the hill.

*****

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang states as they four of them strolled across the long, stone path that lead over a dark chasm, "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

Aang's point was proven wrong with a guard of Omashu's rage full voice, "Rotten cabbages?!" He yelled at an innocent merchant with his cart full of cabbages in front of gate of Omashu, "What kind of slum do you think this is?!"

The guard squishes the cabbage he is holding and knocks the another two cabbages out of the hands of the merchant. He proceeds by earth-bending a rock under the cart, catapulting it high in the air, and making it tumble down into the chasm.

The Cabbage Merchant leans over the rim of the path and dramatically waves his arms in despair, "No! My cabbages!"

The four comrades glanced over the side of the path, their mouths widening in shock as the crash of the cart could be heard.

Kailani turns to Aang, "Friendliest people in the world? Yeah, they seem lovely." she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Aang broadly, fake smiles; though somewhat nervously, "Just keep smiling." he mutters between his teeth.

While Aang walks over to the guards, Katara, Sokka and Kailani give each other an uneasy look. Katara flashes her teeth in an awkward way and chuckles uncomfortably, while Sokka merely raises a doubtful eyebrow and Kailani just sighs, then goes to follow the young Avatar.

At the gate, the earth-bender guard steps in front of Aang and raises a boulder out of the ground and levitates it above his head.

"State your business!" The gate guard asks aggressively with a threatening glare.

Aang quickly runs from underneath the boulder and toward the guard; he halts right in front of the surprised man, "My business is my business, young man," Aang tells the guard in an old man's voice as he points his finger at guard's chest. The earth-bender's, due to his lack of concentration thanks to Aang, boulder came crashing down next to Aang's three friends, causing them to jump back in shock, "and none of yours!" Aang continues, "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard chuckles nervously, "Settle down, old timer! Just tell me who you are?"

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third," Kailani tries not to snicker at friend's unusual name, as Sokka just stares at him wide eyed and Katara smiles friendly and walks up behind the Grandpa-boy, "and these are my grandkids." He pointed behind himself at Katara, Sokka and Kailani.

"Hi. June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you." Katara waves at the earth-bender.

The guard pensively rubs his beard, while eying the two children before him. He points at Katara, "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" The guard steps aside and motions at the city's entrance.

"We will!" Katara agrees light-heartedly, trying hard to get away from the guard and inside Omashu.

Katara, Aang, Kailani and Sokka start walking toward the gate. Sokka passes the guard with an uneasy look on his face, never letting the guard out of sight.

The gate guard eyes Sokka as he passes, "Wait a minute!" Sokka halts, eyes widening in fear as the guard grasps his shoulder. Aang, Katara and Kailani turn around to see what the holdup is. The guard turns Sokka around, "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!" He sternly orders Sokka.

Sokka's eyes change from fright to disbelief and annoyance while Aang removes his shoulder bag, "Good idea!" Aang agrees in his impersonation of an old man's voice. He throws the bag at Sokka; the bag bounces off his head and drops into his arms. Sokka shoots Aang an annoyed glare over his shoulder.

"Well, let's see how long it will take before either Aang or Sokka get themselves arrested." Kailani mutters under her breath just enough for Katara to hear; which she replied with a disapproving glare.

This was going to be a long trip.


	4. Insane King of Omashu

"Why did I agree to this again!" Kailani gripped the sides of a transport bin made out of rock.

Aang turned his head so he was facing her, "One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, airbender's honor." He replied and gave her a cheeky grin.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" As Katara finished her sentence, the bin dropped into the chute and they rocketed away.

As they accelerated down the chute, a neighboring chute came visible in the background. It was clearly going to merge with the chute that the Gaang was currently in. A rack of spears dropped down the other chute and after the two paths merged, Sokka ducked to avoid getting killed. Katara, Sokka and Kailani made distressed noises as they tried to avoid the spears.

Aang noticed that his friends were about to be pulverized, "I'm on it! I'm on it!" He yelled over their screams. He began to rock the bin back and forth in the chute. He soon derailed them out of the chute and their bin fell onto a rooftop below. They were heading towards a group of soldiers who were clearly getting ready to go to war. Aang grabbed the front of the bin and was trying to pull it up, his foot in Kailani's face. Katara was clinging to the female airbender's arm while Sokka was panicking in the back.

"Aang, do something! Use your airbending!" Katara yelled over the rushing wind.

His face brightened at her idea, "Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!"

Kailani mentally face palmed, "You're an idiot!" she screamed into his ear, but Aang just ignored her as he blasted air behind them, causing them to speed up.

City dwellers looked at them in alarm as they whiz by and down each chute. As they approached the drop down of the last major chute, they all screamed when they saw the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load had a package on it that they were about to hit. An earthbender next to it moved the package and the kids breathed a sigh of relief. The earthbender raised another package onto the off-load point and they all began screaming once again. Rather than hitting the package though, they slammed into the side of the trench and ran off the track again. They all fell out of the bin and began to fall, but Aang and Kailani airbended them each back into the bin. They bounced off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery as they went through. Bouncing off his floor, they flew out of the window opposite the one they came in. 

Aang yelled an apology to the workman before they dropped into someone's living room and flew through their house. Outside, they crashed through the wall of the balcony and dropped again, screaming. Just in front of them was the same man from outside of the city walls. He was stroking his cabbages, unaware of the the four kids rushing toward him at a hyper speed. The sound of a bomb dropping shock him out of his memorised state and was able to, just, jump out of the way as the bin and the kids fell onto the cabbage cart, totally destroying it and blowing cabbages all over the place.

Kailani groaned at the pain that was present in her ribs, but realised the reason was not because of the fall, but rather someones elbow digging into her stomach. The young airbender glanced up and screamed in horror when she saw who she was sprawled out on. Aang stared up at her in identical horror, pink tinting his pale cheeks. The two young airbenders couldn't find it in themselves to detach from one another as blue and grey just continued to stare into each other.

Their perplexed state was interrupted by an outraged voice yelling: "My cabbages! You're going to pay for this!"

Kailani hurriedly, and awkwardly, sprung off the Avatar. Giving a nervous chuckle, Aang followed her lead and rose from the floor. Ignoring what just occurred between the two friends, Aang rubbed the back of his head, which now did not consist of disguise, and joked sheepishly to the wall of guards beginning to form around the 4 friends, "Two cabages please."

*****

This day was not going as planned. Kailani, personally, didn't actually know what Aang had in plan for their trip to Omashu, but she can tell that it was not this.

Currently they were standing in a Throne Chamber, which, Kailani must admit, was quite stunning for a room made entirely out of rock. The aged King of Omashu was sitting on a majestic throne, but the King was anything but majestic. His face held an insane expression that gave Kailani the feeling that he was nowhere near his prime and going slightly crazed from his old age, or he was always insane. Either one did not sit well with the newest member of Team Avatar.

The King stared suspiciously at each one of the travelling comrades as the guard forced all of them to kneel. "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages." One of the guards said.

Kailani nearly went into hysterics. It almost sounded like he was referring to cabbages as if they were the most important thing in the whole list he just spoke. Who even likes cabbages? Because she sure didn't.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The Cabbage Merchant threatened. Kailani rolled her eyes. Well, other than him.

The guard shoved the merchant, "Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?" The guard bowed his head and awaited orders.

The King glanced at each of them individually, Sokka acting nervously, Katara eyes wide and innocent, Kailani looking bored and Aang trying to pretend as if he wasn't there, whistling to emphasis the point.

The King lifted his arm to signal that he has come to a final decision, "Throw them..." The Gaang gasped, "...a feast!" Everyone in the room stared at the King as if he was giving himself up to the Fire Nation.

"Huh?" Aang raised an eyebrow in a confused manner.

Kailani leaned towards the Avatar, "I thing this guy lost his sanity a long time ago..."

****

Once the food was set on the long table, The King at one end, on his throne, and the young comrades on the opposite, the mental hospital patient - sorry. King. - stood and walked behind the travelers.

The King chuckled, "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." He gestured the chicken leg in Aang direction, while the latter leaned away from it and stared at the meat as if it was Vaatu. "Thanks, but I don't eat meat."

The King shrugged and directed his attention towards Sokka, "How about you? I bet you like meat." Before he even got the chance to reply, The King shoved the chicken leg into his mouth, though Sokka didn't seem to mind that much as he chewed it with the look of satisfaction on his face. "Mmm."

Katara turned towards Kailani, who was sitting on her left, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" She made swirling motions around her temple.

Kailani snorted, "A little. I think you're being too humble, Katara."

As she said that, The King returned to his place at the end of the table. "So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

"I'm from..." Aang raised his eyebrow in thought, "Kangaroo Island."

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin'! As the latter was said, The King leaned forward in his seat. Silence followed for a short while after, until it was broken by a thundering laugh coming from Sokka. His friends stared at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What? It was pretty funny." 

His three comrades rolled their eyes at his comment, but returned their attention back to the King when they heard an over-exaggerated yawn. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay." He lifts his arms over his balding head, chicken leg in hand, and before anyone knew what was happening, the piece of meat soared across the room and straight towards Aang. Luckily, he had the reflexes of a feline, and caught the drumstick before it made contact with his chest with a ball of air. Everyone in the room drew a breath of surprise. 

"There's an airbender in our presence," the King claimed, "and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" Aang dropped the drumstick and placed his hands behind his back, looking anywhere but the ruler of Omashu's direction. 

The King raised his eyebrow, "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

The 112 year old airbender stood and spread his arms out in defeat. "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out-" He checked underneath the table for an unknown presence, "-no firebenders here. So, good work everybody." He slings his arms around his two female friends, while they and Sokka begin gradually walking backwards toward the door. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Just as they were leaving through the door, the guards moved their spears as a barricade around the four friends. 

Katara, getting annoyed with the disrespect they were being shown, fumed, "You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" 

The King cocked his head to the left and held up a piece of lettuce from his plate of untouched food, "Lettuce Leaf?" He brought the edible leaf to his mouth and began chewing in an inhospitable manner. 

While the King was distracted by his lettuce, Sokka leaned over to his allies and spoke in a low voice, "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

Kailani nod her agreement as the King put on a serious demeanor. "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." He motioned to the two guards standing on both sides of the four. 

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" One of the guards asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." The King brought his finger to his chin. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

The guards led the four of them out and Sokka once again whispered just loud enough for his friends to hear, "Okay, so what's the plan? Kick their butts bending style?" He suggested.

"We shouldn't." Kailani replied in a hushed voice, "If Aang completes the tasks, then we might have an ally to help fight against the Fire Nation." She glanced in the Avatar's direction, who seemed to be pondering on her logic.

"Or, he could complete the tasks and then the crack case can lock us up, or give us up to the Fire Nation! Sokka claimed, his hands gesturing his concerns in the small distance that wouldn't raise the guards' suspicion. Kailani glared at him.

"Let's give Kai's idea a shot. If that doesn't work than we'll use Sokka's." Aang tried to stop the silent brawl between his two friends by humoring both of their ideas.

"Fine!" Both the non-bender and female airbender snapped, crossing their arms and facing away from one another. Aang sighed in defeat as they were lead to the refurbished chamber that was once bad.


End file.
